Hot Summer Night
by berrywarbler
Summary: Making out while drunk is just kind of their thing. smut oneshot.


**a/n****: **there was a post going around about books blaine had in his bookshelf, and one of them was a choose your own way book for pre-teen girls. this is what happened due to a conversation between the wonderful kira (claddaugh ring) and myself after that.

* * *

><p>"Okay, it's your turn to choose," Blaine said as he passed the book off to Rachel, who seemed entirely distracted from the very important matter at hand. "Rachel! Concentrate!"<p>

"Sorry!" she giggled, rolling back over and landing practically on his lap as she grabbed the book, turning the page before she began reading. Blaine closed his eyes to listen carefully, as if this was real life-and really, he didn't know how this _was _his current real life, sitting in his bedroom on a Tuesday night reading some choose-your-own-destiny book as a drinking game with Rachel, but ever since her engagement to Finn had blown up in her face and Kurt decided he couldn't be tied down to anyone before he left for New York, they'd been spending a lot of time together.

"What are my options again?" he asked, spinning the bottle of vodka she'd managed to sneak out of her dads' liquor cabinet that afternoon in his hands.

"You can either look into Sasha's home life for a closer-"

"Boring," Blaine waved away, Rachel rolling her eyes before continuing.

"Fine, then you can either talk to Haley about her shoplifting problem-"

"Do all of these options suck?"

"It's a book for preteens, Blaine," Rachel retorted, but continued regardless. "Your last option is to visit Shaun in the hospital for the whole flaming heart in the parking lot thing." Blaine contorted his face, thinking hard about the possibilities.

"Let's go with Shaun. I mean, he fucking lit a heart in the middle of a parking lot," Blaine grinned, Rachel laughing loudly as she flipped the pages, reading silently for a moment before grinning at him mischievously.

"Drink up," she sang, and with a begrudging sigh-not that he was too disappointed, because at this point most of the bottle was gone and he wasn't sure who had drank more-lifted the bottle to his lips, wincing a bit as the alcohol hit the back of his throat before Rachel grabbed ahold of the beverage, taking a smaller sip even though it wasn't her turn.

"Cheater," he argued, shoving her knee gently before pushing himself up to a sitting position, the room spinning slightly as he saw Rachel lean to put the open bottle on the floor next to his bed.

"For drinking during the worlds stupidest drinking game?"

"You're the one who has a _choose your own adventure _book," he teased.

"And _you're _the one who told me to bring it over the next time we thought it was a good idea to drink," she shot back, but her eyes were shining brightly and her smile was easy as she folded her legs under herself, Blaine's eyes trailing up and down them before snapping back to her face when she started talking. "I still think Pretty Pretty Princess would have been more fun."

"Only until I became the prettier princess," Blaine grinned, shooting her a wink as she shoved him gently, pushing him backwards on the bed. He feigned a cry of pain, whining until she crawled next to him, giggling as she lay down, her head only inches from his own.

"Don't be a baby," she cooed, and his arm wrapped itself around her, pulling her even closer as her leg tangled in his own. He hummed contently, lifting it to feel the smooth skin she kept so exposed-not that he blamed her, it was an extremely hot summer, and the short shorts she had taken to wearing definitely worked in his favor.

"Not being a baby," he fought without any real energy, his eyes focused on her own as they lay there.

"We ran out of alcohol," she said quietly, and he just nodded in response, smirking a little at her frown.

"Didn't know you'd become such the alcoholic, Ms. Berry," he said, poking her in the shin gently and letting out his own laugh when she tried to squirm away with one.

"Gotta prepare for college, Blaine, gonna be so many parties," she slurred, her eyes fluttering closed as she snuggled even closer to him, her body flush against his side.

"Because you'll be going to so many?" he joked, poking her side instead as his hand trailed from her leg to her abdomen, lifting her shirt gently in the process. She didn't think anything of it as his fingers found warm skin, just sighed softly and burrowed her face into his side, not bothering to answer him.

He figured out why after a couple minutes, her skin becoming even warmer as her hips involuntarily jutted against him, her entire body tensing a moment later. He bit back a laugh, settling on a smirk as he glanced down at here she tried to hide herself in shame, a 'tisk tisk' sound coming from his mouth.

"Rachel Barbra Berry," he tried to joke, "Are you getting turned on in such a time as this?"

"I hate you," she mumbled, trying to retract herself from him quickly but he stilled her with a simple grab, holding onto her thigh and refusing to let go.

"I was barely even touching you," he grinned, though his movements were much more careful and thought out as the tips of his fingers moved up her thigh again, his face moving closer to hers as she squirmed against him.

"Blaine, stop it," she whined, trying to free herself from his grasp again, "This is cruel and unusual punishment!"

He chuckled, his lips brushing lightly against her own as he whispered "Maybe you shouldn't have drank the last of the alcohol then," before pressing them together, reveling in the quiet gasp she let out. He figured this was probably just going to happen every time they drank together, their bodies seemingly magnetically attached as it was in their sober state of minds.

She pulled away first, slightly breathless and eyes wide as he ran his tongue over his lips, still tasting her on them as he raised an eyebrow, questioning why she'd ruin the fun. "What are you doing?" she asked quietly, and all he could do was let out a small laugh again as he rolled over on top of her, pressing soft kisses along her skin.

"What do you want me to do?" he whispered near her ear, biting gently at the skin underneath it as she shuddered underneath him.

"I want you to-" she gasped a little as his hands slid underneath her shirt, mouth moving to her neck and sucking gently underneath her chin. "I want you to tell me what's happening."

"Oh, well in that case," he retorted against her collarbone, hand now cupping her breast as if he was weighing it in his hand. Her body wasn't anything he was used to exploring, and he was kind of amazed she was letting him be so brazen with her. "I'm seducing you."

He looked up to see her roll her eyes at him, but as he lifted her shirt over her head, tongue trailing over her abdomen, he felt her shudder underneath him again, a satisfactory grin on his face. "And I think it's working," he joked, laughing louder when she pretending to push him away. He quickly found his way on top of her again, aligning their hips, biting back his own moan of surprise when she grinded against him, clearly past the point of pretending.

"That's what you think," she muttered, but her voice was a little breathier and he knew he was doing well. A small part of him was smug, knowing that even if he was gay he could get her going-probably better than Finn ever had at that.

"That is what I think," he murmured, his lips against her stomach as he pulled down her shorts, feeling her breath hitch more than hearing it.

"Please," she whined, and it drove him crazy to hear her that desperate for him, for _Blaine_, and he surged forward to capture her in a kiss, drunk and sloppy as they rolled over, Rachel somehow ending up on top of him in the process, her nimble fingers relieving him of his own clothing quickly. He didn't question what she was doing as she moved down his chest, placing kissing across his abdomen, only able to breathe out her name as she reached the spot he found himself needing her the most.

Her hand was tight around him as she started moving it, her tongue darting out to lick her lips before she attached her mouth around him, Blaine's head falling back on the bed as she took him in. Her mouth was warm, her cheeks hollowed just so, and it wasn't long before she had managed to take almost all of him in-how, he had no idea, but he wasn't complaining. He couldn't even form her name, or any coherent words, his hands tangling in her hair as she made a soft mewling sound around him, the vibrations nearly sending him over the edge.

"Rach-" he got out, and her eyes locked with his own, the realization of how close he was to coming inside her mouth seeming to hit her as she pulled off of him, a sound of regret falling from his lips. It only took her a minute, if that, to climb back on top of him, his hands falling to a natural rest on her waist as she aligned herself properly, biting her lip in concentration before sinking down on top of him, her hands falling to his chest to steady herself as she let out a low breath. He couldn't help but push back some of the hair that had fallen in her face, her eyes clouding a bit in confusion as he grabbed her face to bring it to his own, groaning as it changed the angle of him inside her a bit before he kissed her. "So beautiful," he whispered, but all she did was scoff before pulling back again, closing her eyes as she focused on the important task at hand.

He watched, hypnotized by her soft curves, how her lean legs were locked on other side of him as she rode him, her hips keeping them at a steady pace as he tried his best to keep up with her, content to let her do most of the actual work. He let his hands wander her body, sliding up her curves and occasionally tweaking a nipple as he kneaded at her breast, or sliding between her legs to rub against her clit, anything to hear her guttural moan that she couldn't seem to stop.

She didn't say a word, her head falling against her chest as her eyes closed, bottom lip sucked in-between her teeth and before he knew it he could feel her contract around him, the sensation of her body wrapping even tighter sending him over the edge before he could stop himself, aware only as she collapsed on top of him. Her hair ended up in his face, and he let out a breathy chuckle as he pushed it away, Rachel groaning slightly as he slipped out of her a moment later, moving her gently next to him so he could grab something to clean them up with. She didn't say anything, just watched him through nearly closed eyes, but when he grabbed them a blanket-it was to bother getting redressed, he figured-she curled up into his side again, her fingers lightly trailing over his stomach.

"Should I expect that every time we drink?" she half-joked, though he could hear in her voice a trace of worry that things had changed between them. He looked down at her, unable to picture her as he had only a little while ago-as just his friend who he knew was quite pretty but not exactly his type.

"I think you should just expect it in general," he replied honestly, and she gave him a soft smile before letting her eyes close, Blaine doing the same as he kissed her forehead, not really sure what he had just gotten himself into but knowing it-and the hangover likely to ensure the next morning-was more than worth it.


End file.
